Back
by Souten
Summary: Did InuYasha and Sesshoumaru ever get along? Maybe if you could call it getting along. Whatever it was, someone's out to remind them of it and dragging Kagome and the others along for the ride! A bit of swearing due to InuYasha's mouth
1. Prologue

{A/N} This is an idea that I got while reading "Cooties" by baka deshi. It's really adorable and funny, I defiantly recommend reading it. Anyway, the idea just wouldn't leave me alone, and I had to write it. Thanks a whole lot for reading this, nobody reviewed the last fic I posted. PLEASE review this, please!!!!  
  
-Souten  
  
{Disclaimer} I own all of the InuYasha DVDs currently available in the US, as well as a few of the manga. If I owned InuYasha himself- or even any of his friends or enemies ('cept Naraku or Kikyou), I wouldn't share.

...:::...:::...:::...:::...  
Prologue  
By Souten  
...:::...:::...:::...:::... 

It was a pretty day; sunny and bright, a few cottony clouds drifting in an endless powder blue sky, and all the flowers in full bloom down on earth. It was warm out, but with a soft breeze to keep it from being too hot. Yes, it was a most perfect summer day. And InuYasha was planning on enjoying it.  
  
They were heading back to Keade's village after getting - not one, but TWO shards of the Shikon no Tama from some baka tori youkai, Shippou was being strangely...ano... not-annoying today (InuYasha couldn't think of a good word for it), and Kagome was in a good mood and hadn't "osuwari"-ed him yet today. The combination of events had put the hanyou in an undeniably good mood. The others were noticing it, too.  
The group was moving at a steady, comfortable pace as it neared lunchtime, and Kagome was starting to look for a nice place to stop and eat. Shippou tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Can we stop there, Kagome? It's pretty," Shippou asked, pointing at a large, dazzling meadow through some trees. Wild flowers abounded, and the grass was a brilliant emerald. A babbling stream cut through the west, and sakura trees ringed the edges of it. Kagome gasped. It was the most beautiful field she had ever seen.  
  
"InuYasha," Kagome began. InuYasha stopped walking and looked at her. "Would you mind?"  
  
InuYasha glanced through the trees, as did Miroku and Sango. Shrugging, he started though the foliage. Kagome smiled as she followed.  
  
"It's beautiful," breathed Sango. Miroku smiled.  
  
"I must agree. It could even rival your beauty, Sango-chan," the houshi responded as they entered the meadow. Sango blushed and hid her face, but didn't respond. Kagome glanced back at them, then shared a look with Shippou, hiding a giggle.  
  
"Weird," InuYasha murmured, looking around.  
  
"What is?" asked Shippou.  
  
"This place is familiar somehow, but I'm almost positive I've never been here," answered the hanyou.  
  
"Hm. That is strange," Miroku agreed, nodding. "But let's not worry about that now, I don't think a bit of deja vu is dangerous."  
  
"Mm. I don't think so either," added Sango.  
  
"No, it wouldn't be. Anyway, let's eat," said InuYasha, changing the subject.  
  
"Spoken like a true pig," Shippou commented.  
  
"What was that, runt?!" shouted InuYasha, spinning on the kitsune.  
  
"You're a pig!!"  
  
"Get over here, brat!!!!"  
  
**"YAAHH!!! KAGOME!!"  
**  
"_InuYasha!!_ Leave Shippou alone!!"  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Kirara continued to make lunch as they watched the show. Just another day.  


Sesshoumaru paused as he neared his childhood home. He could have sworn he had heard something. There it was again! Sesshoumaru frowned. Who dared to trespass on his homeland?! It may have been years since he'd last came here, but it was still _his_ land.  
  
"Jaken," He intoned. "Watch her."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," replied the toad, scowling at Rin. She ignored him in favor of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Will you come back soon, Sesshoumaru-sama? Could Rin play, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
The Great Demon of the Western Lands nodded his affirmative, and walked off towards the meadow he had played in as a young child. Rin giggled and began to run circles around Jaken, effectively dizzying the toad.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked along the vaguely familiar path, the blurred memories of the time spent here rising unbidden in his mind. His face softened slightly as one in particular became clear.  
A young demon girl; not more than 6 years old, laughing happily, fangs glistening in the sunlight. She had white-gold hair and shimmering sapphire eyes. The laugh was naturally soft and melodic; her speaking voice had been the same way, Sesshoumaru recalled. Her name. what was her name.  
  
Sesshoumaru entered the meadow, putting his reminiscing off until later. It was the hanyou and his followers, the inu youkai realized, spotting the hanyou's woman. How amusing. The filthy hanyou probably didn't even realize where he was.  
  
"InuYasha," Sesshoumaru said, announcing his presence. InuYasha paused where he was, by a distant sakura tree.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," he spat. Sesshoumaru smirked as all five of the InuYasha-tachi seemed to prepare for battle.  
  
"Well, this is amusing, meeting you here," muttered the older youkai. A look of confusion crossed InuYasha's face. "So you don't remember. Oh, well. As long as you're here, why not hand over the Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Never!" InuYasha declared, his expression immediately changing to one of fury. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth. Before he could speak, though, each and every flower petal began to glow with an ethereal light. Moments later, the lights dimmed, and suddenly the weather was much too gorgeous to be considered simply perfect, and the meadow much too incredible to be on humble old earth.


	2. Chapter One

{A/N} I'm really sorry this took so long to come out. I don't really have a whole lot of extra time, not to mention I lost what I HAD gotten typed up. Not to mention writer's block on top of that. Yeesh. I'll try to do better in the future - Promise!!  
  
{Disclaimer} I own 114 episodes of InuYasha in Japanese, and most of the episodes out in English, as well as the "Best of" soundtrack. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
Deja 'vu  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha was the first to speak. It was only as mumble, a thought spoken aloud. And yet... It seemed to echo everyone's thoughts. Even Sesshoumaru appeared to agree.  
"What the hell?"  
Kagome was the next to recover, followed less than a split second later by the demon lord himself. Kagome sank to her knees, settling into the emerald grass in a daze. For some reason, she felt vaguely disoriented. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou felt the same vague disorientation, and Shippou (who had been running from InuYasha before Sesshoumaru's sudden arrival and the even more sudden light) plopped onto the ground as well.  
Sesshoumaru, conversely, stiffened almost imperceptibly. Memories were flying back to the surface of his mind. InuYasha stiffened as well, a disturbing sense a deja 'vu plaguing his mind like a mosquito on a warm summer night. Forgetting about their rivalry momentarily, the brothers instinctively went through a check for danger. The meadow went through a thorough scan - sights, scents, and sounds were all scrutinized by advanced inu senses.  
The meadow cleared on all counts but one - three people were heading this way, from downwind, but obviously not on purpose; they were much too loud for it to have been done purposely. The two inu tensed only slightly before deciphering the noise (dead leaves, broken branches, a good deal of rustling, and plenty of childish gigging) to comfort. Safe.  
The whole process took only moments, and in a flash, the brothers were back on guard. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes just enough to get the message across -We continue this later. InuYasha responded in kind: Damn right we do.  
That matter settled, the two turned to the place where the three intruders would arrive. Realizing that the impending battle had been postponed, and the tension (slightly) dispelled, Miroku and Sango relaxed (slightly) and finished rolling to their feet. Kirara headed for InuYasha, watching as he was, as her mistress and the monk headed for the loud miko.  
Whoever was coming, she decided, was worth seeing - and thanking. They had stopped what could have been awful fight (for now, anyway), after all.  
Sango helped Kagome to her feet, and Shippou got up shakily as well, beginning to make his way over to the humans. Miroku looked curiously at the brothers from his place next to Sango, searching for the reason for the abrupt change in gears. After a moment, he, too, heard the cheerful giggling.  
Children? This far from a village?  
Though anticipated, when the three children arrived, they still stunned the other occupants of the field. They came all at once, jumping from the branches of the cherry blossom trees giggling delightedly. Rolling into the colorful flowers carpeting the meadow, the little youkai - for they were undoubtedly youkai - lay looking up at the sky, oblivious to the other occupants of the pasture.  
"Hey, how long do ya think it'll 'em to figure it out?" wondered the chibi in red.  
InuYasha choked at the sound of the familiar voice.  
"Long enough to get outta reach," responded the oldest chibi, tugging at his once-clean white robes.  
Sesshoumaru froze.  
"The tree house, then?" confirmed the last chibi, giggling breathlessly. Sesshoumaru was suddenly having trouble remembering to breathe. "Aa. Let's get-" the chibi in white sat up suddenly, noticing the company. "OUTTA HERE!!"  
The other two chibi scrambled to their feet, startled. As they noticed the seven other inhabitants, the white chibi scrambled to his feet as well. Snatching the sleeves of his comrades, he bolted, dragging the other two behind him. The sight of the chibi evoked a few different reactions: Kagome gasped, InuYasha and Shippou's jaws dropped twenty feet, Miroku uttered an oath under his breath, Sango suddenly found it hard to stand up straight, Kirara let out a startled mew, and Sesshoumaru found himself reminding himself to breathe. A very disheveled mini-Sesshoumaru had just dragged off a mini-InuYasha and a mini-youkai girl. The thought did take a while to process correctly. Especially with the larger versions standing right there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - That's all for now... I'll get more up as soon as possible. I haven't decided exactly how I want the next piece to go, and I want to get this up. Just let me thank the people who reveiwed.  
  
Amber D. - Thanks! ^_^ I'm glad you like it so far. (Though, considering all you've read is prologue, that's not saying much)  
  
emerald dragon hanyou - Kagome just may be the demon girl, but I'm not promising anything. I'm really glad you like the story, though, and I'm so sorry I took so long to continue.  
  
Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess - I'll do my best to. Thanks for the compliment!!  
  
KaileHart - I'm sorry you found it so boring. I know I'm not a very good writer, so maybe it's just me, but I don't really see where I could add more detail without going overboard. Could you help me out?  
  
Lunar-goddess - Oh, goodness!! You're making me blush, Lunar-san! I'm so glad you like it so much, and my sincerest apologies for taking so long to update.  
  
Celtic*Khazad - You really think it has potential? Oh, thank you! I'm sorry I took so long to update.  
  
Doec - I hope it stays interesting! Thanks a lot. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. 


	3. Chapter Two

{A/N} Sorry I took so long, but here's the new chapter! I'm working on the next right now, so I should get it up sooner than I got up this one. Thank you for your patience!

{Disclaimer} I don't own InuYasha. I can dream, though!

...:::...:::...:::...

Chapter Two 

Decisions, Decisions

...:::...:::...:::...

Sesshoumaru dropped his companion's arms as soon as they had sense enough to run on their own. With all three running on their own steam, they picked up their speed and made for their hideout. The trio halted their head-long rush only after they had scrabbled up the ancient oak and were laid across the treehouse floor, panting. Once InuYasha had caught what he considered enough breath, he spoke.

"Hey...Sess...shou...nii-chan," the little boy panted. "I...thought...you said...everyone was... in the dining hall?"

"Well...odviously...not," huffed Sesshoumaru.

"Isn't...that... 'obviously'?" panted the little girl.

Sesshoumaru sucked in a deep breath, "Shut up, Yuki."

InuYasha wrinkled his nose. "You aren't suppos'd ta swear, Sesshou-nii-chan. Mahito-sama said so," he informed his big brother.

"Shut up ain't a swear, dummy," Sesshoumaru countered, sitting up and taking a halfhearted swipe at the hanyou.

"'S so."

"'S not."

"'S so."

"'S not."

"'S so!"

"'S not!"

"'S so!"

"'S not!"

"'S so!"

"'S not!"

"'S so!"

"'S not!"

"'S so times infinity!"

"'S not times infinity times infinity!"

"'S so times infinity times -"

"Y'know, they looked sorta familiar," Yuki mused, interrupting the brothers' debate. Sesshoumaru blinked and sat down cross-legged, cupping his chin in his fingers - his "thinking pose." InuYasha frowned down at his brother before plopping back down on the floor.

"Not all of em, just the two youkai with swords," Yuki elaborated, finally getting up into asitting position. The brothers had abandoned their previous positions during their debate, and now sat rather close together in the center of the floor. Yuki scooted over to join them.

"Yeah," Sesshoumaru mused, "they did. What I don't get is how they were familiar - I've never seen them."

"Un," InuYasha agreed. "I've never seen em, neither, but they were familiar, still."

"Tis a mystery!" Yuki chirped, jumping to her feet. "Let's go solve it!!!"

Sesshoumaru pulled on her grey robes as she moved for the door, "Later, Yuki!! D'ya _wanna_ get in trouble?!"

Yuki fell back onto her backside, pouting.

"So what should we do, Sesshou-nii-chan?" InuYasha asked, looking to him for guidance. Sesshoumaru looked back and shrugged.

"Not a lot we can do, if we wanna avoid getting in too much trouble. We'll have'ta wait it out," responded the young youkai.

InuYasha nodded and got up, "I'll take first watch."

...:::...:::...:::...

"What... was that?" Shippou asked shakily. He got slowly to his feet and began moving over to Kagome. The continued to stare after the three children in disbelief before giving her head a hard shake.

"I have no idea," she responded.

"It appears to have been InuYasha and Sesshoumaru as children," Miroku told the kit.

"But... how?" Sango wondered, turning to look at the two mollified half brothers. "They're right here, and are definitely adults."

InuYasha shook the surprise off, enough to turn to the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru continued to look where the three had disappeared, a vague look of surprise taking the place of his usual poker face. Slowly, Sesshoumaru faced the hanyou and returned the look.

"We have more company," the inu youkai murmured. His poker face was back in place. InuYasha nodded slightly and moved into a position to better protect Kagome and the little kitsune now safely in her arms, turning back to where the chibi had made their entrance.

They waited. About five minutes later, the humans found out what they were waiting for. A small group entered the field, all in light armor and looking pretty irritated. They were looking down, as though searching for something, but after a moment, the troop had noticed the intruders and were on guard.

"You! What are you doing here?" commanded the first. "These are Taishou-sama's private lands!"

InuYasha started slightly, and confusion clouded his face. Before he could say anything, Sesshoumaru spoke, "Gomen nasai, I was here to visit."

The youkai in armor relaxed slightly, "And these others?"

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment, then answered - again, before InuYasha could say anything.

"My servants," he offered, a small smirk on his face.

...:::...:::...:::...

**{A/N}** Well, there you go! I'll get the next bit up ASAP, promise.

**Jaye** - You really think so? Thank you very much!

**Crazar** - Thank you! I'm sorry for making you wait.

**insanechildfanfic** - Thank you!

**waterdragonmaster** - I'm glad you think so!!! It means a lot, thank you!

**rose19** - I'm very sorry for making you wait, I'll try to get chapters up sooner in future.

**Deathofthelight** - Thank you very much! I'm sorry about the wait.


	4. Chapter Three

{A/N} Hey! I got this chapter out a lot faster than the last couple, ne? That's probably 'cause I already knew what I wanted in it. Oh, and I was looking forward to writing InuYasha's reaction to the end of the last chapter. He's so much fun!!  
  
{Disclaimer} I own a lot of InuYasha stuff, just not InuYasha himself. Dammit.

...:::...:::...:::...

Chapter Three

In Which InuYasha Gets Pissed Off

...:::...:::...:::...

"_Servants?" _InuYasha growled. "**_SERVANTS?!" _**

Kagome winced as the hanyou's voice rose and moved to put a calming hand on his arm. "InuYasha, please, we can't get into trouble here. Calm down."

"Hontou, InuYasha, she's right," Miroku added. "As much as I hate to admit it, we'll have to play along."  
  
The monk shot a glare at Sesshoumaru, who was currently sitting comfortably against silken pillows. The youkai was watching the irate hanyou rampage, a faintly amused look on his face.

"I am NOT pretending to be a servant! Especially not that asshole's!" InuYasha countered."

"_Please_! Just until we know what's going on," Sango pleaded. It galled her as well, but it had to be done. That much was plain.

The guards had escorted the youkai lord and his "followers" back to the taiyoukai's estate – which currently seemed to be in mayhem. After a quick (though vague) explanation for the pandemonium, InuYasha and the rest were guided to a waiting room of sorts while Sesshoumaru held a brief audience with KatsuYasha-daishou. No one in the group knew what Sesshoumaru came up with, but as a result the youkai was given lavish quarters with an adjoining suite for his "servants."

So now they were welcomed guests, in a way. But the youkai who had escorted the group to their lodgings had made one thing clear, to them more than Sesshoumaru: It wouldn't do to displease anyone here.

"Sango's right, you know. We're pretty obviously at a disadvantage here," Shippou added.

"And we only have to pretend when there are others around, okay?" Kagome told him. "We may be able to figure out what's going on better like this, anyway."

"Mm. Servants usually know nearly everything that goes on in a castle like this," Sango agreed. InuYasha growled a final time, then backed down.

"Fine," he spat. "But I'm not having anymore to do with _him_ then I absolutely have to."

"It's a temporary truce, then. You can keep Tetsusaiga as long as we are trapped here," Sesshoumaru intoned.

"Where ever here is," Kagome put in.

"I'm gonna keep Tetsusaiga no matter where we are!" InuYasha informed the youkai, one hand on the sword's hilt. Sesshoumaru simply raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see."

"Anyway, we accept the truce," Miroku broke in, halting the brewing fight. "You be civil to us, and we'll be civil to you – or at least, Kagome-sama, Sango, Shippou, and I will be civil, and also hold InuYasha's temper in check."

"Hey! I ain't _that_ bad!"

"Also, we should also work together to figure out what's going on – you talking to the nobles, and us talking to the servants," Miroku continued, ignoring InuYasha's indignant out burst. "That way, we'll have two perspectives to compare."

Sesshoumaru considered Miroku for a moment, then nodded slightly, "Well, InuYasha, at least I know why you associate yourself with Ningen now. They do all your thinking for you."

InuYasha growled and lunged for the youkai, only to be stopped by his friends holding him back. Sesshoumaru turned and walked into his sleeping quarters.

"GET OVER HERE YOU -" 

"InuYasha!"

"Stop, InuYasha!"

"The truce! The _truce_!!"

"Don't, InuYasha!"

**_"LET GO OF ME!!!"_**

...:::...:::...:::...:::...

"Sesshou-kun? D'ya think it's safe to go back yet?" Yuki asked. She poked the little youkai on the head when he didn't answer. "Sesshou-kun!"

She poked him again. Still no answer. Yuki huffed and pulled a dandelion out of her haori. Reaching over to his face, she ticked the weed underneath his nose. The nose wiggled, wrinkled, then did both at the same time.

"Ah...AH..._AH_-**_CHOOO_**!!!!" Sesshoumaru rubbed his nose furiously, then snatched the dandelion. Crumpling in his hands the best he could, his claws began to glow poisonously. Throwing what was left of the cursed thing out a nearby window, the youkai turned and glared at the girl. Yuki simply grinned back.

"Well?"

" Can't cha see I'm busy?" Sesshoumaru snapped, gesturing to the papers in his lap. "Go bother 'Yasha."

"He's lookout, 'nember? 'Sides, You've read that one."

"And?"

"And answer my question. S'it safe?"

"Iie. Go away."

"Sesshou-kuuunnn!!!"

Sesshoumaru stick his tongue out. Yuki puffed out her cheeks and pouted, "Mou! I'm bored!"

"Then go replace 'Yasha on lookout duty. He's been out there a while 'neways," Sesshoumaru settled back into his favorite cushion and returned to drawing. Yuki huffed and trotted out the door.

The "treehouse," as it were, was hidden high in the trunk of an old cedar tree, and the foliage helped to hide the camouflaged entrance. It had taken nearly a year to dig out the hole so it was big enough to suit, but it was well worth it. The place was nearly impossible to find unless you already knew where it was; thus, a good place to avoid getting in trouble.

InuYasha had taken up residence on one of the higher, more veiled branches, and was busy watching for any possible trouble heading their way – or at least, that was what he was supposed to be busy doing. Instead, the hanyou was busy taking a nap.

Yuki climbed up beside the pup and tilted her head, considering. Nodding resolutely to herself, the ice youkai moved up a couple more branches and pulled out a couple acorns. Coating them with a thick a layer of frost, she leaned over the hanyou and took careful aim.

"YAAHHH!!!!" InuYasha scrambled to move as five frozen nuts dropped into his haori. Yuki laughed as her friend tried frantically to get them out and slipped off his branch. The hanyou fell rather ungracefully into a bough a few feet down, and glared up at his giggling tormentor. "Yuki! That's _cold!_"

"G...gomen, Inu-kun, but it was just so easy! You didn't notice at all!!" Yuki laughed. InuYasha frowned.

"I'll get you, ya'know!" he warned her. Yuki nodded happily, and slipped off her branch as well, landing beside the pup.

"Yosh!"

InuYasha stuck his tongue out at her. Yuki grinned and tugged gently on his hair.

"Play with me?" she requested earnestly. "Sesshou-kun is bein' boring 'gain."

"'Tay," the hanyou agreed, tugging back on her locks as well. "S'it safe ta go back yet?"

"Nuh-uh, I asked."

"Oh," InuYasha shrugged. "C'mon!"

InuYasha rolled out off the bough to one of the lowest branches, and Yuki followed suit. The two bounded through the forest, sticking to the trees and staying out of sight as best they could.

{A/N} I hope you liked it! And I'd like to thank the people that reveiwed. I appreciate it!

closet geek - I'm glad you think it's cute. Oh, and Yuki is the girl - that may be clearer in this chapter. Did I post quick enough?

Shiva - No, I don't suppose it did go over too well, did it? Thank you very much, I'm glad you like my writing!


	5. Chapter Four

A/N Gomen nasai, this took forever to come out, ne? Well, I had started writing it right after I finished the last chapter, and I was almost done. Then my aunt came to visit and erased it all. I was sorta sulking about it for a while, then got caught up in a bunch of stuff. One thing lead to another, and well… At least I'm writing it now, ne? ;;

Disclaimer InuYasha is the first thing on my Christmas list this year. Until Santa brings him, he's Rumiko Takahashi's property, along with his entourage. Dagnabit.

* * *

Chapter Four  
Woe is Me

* * *

"So, where are they?" the Inu no Taishou pinned the retainer with a fierce look. The tanuki gulped as a cold shiver ran down his spine in response.

"Ahh…ano…that is…uh…they're…"

KatsuYasha's look turned into an outright glare at his servant's incoherent babbling, and the noise subsided as the cowardly thing shrunk back fearfully. Katsu demanded information again, each word even and deliberately pronounced, "Where are my sons?"

"H-h-hiding, milord?" squeaked the tanuki, even more frightened than before. Katsu took a deep breath and rubbed his temples, resisting the urge to kill the pitiful entity. The last thing the taiyoukai needed was another mess to clean up right now. He growled deep in his throat and dismissed the servant with a wave of his hand.

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had been missing for hours now, along with their friend Yuki. Granted, the three often vanished after pulling a prank (and had they ever pulled a prank today!), it wasn't usually for this long. It was dark out. They had been missing since dinner.

And while Katsu had to deal with the repercussions of his children's mischievous behavior, he was more worried about the little youkai. Somehow, the three chibi had managed to smuggle frogs, snakes, and other assorted creepy-crawlies into the rice bowls – an action that resulted in near-hysterics and over-all panic from the many lords and ladies Inu-no-Tashio had been entertaining. Thinking back on it, Katsu chuckled slightly. The trio were smart enough to leave his – and the boy's mothers' bowls – untouched. Perhaps they had been right to run, too.

But why hadn't they returned? The taiyoukai's face darkened once again with worry. Could they have been hurt? Captured? And if so, by what? An animal? A feral youkai? One of his enemies? A traitor, possibly? Could they have been trapped in a cave, or a landslide? Or maybe –

"Inu-no-Taisho-sama? We've found them."

Katsu spun to face the soldier in his doorway, relief evident on his face, "Where?"

"In bed, sire," answered the samurai, a fond smile stealing across his face. "They snuck into Sesshoumaru-ouji's room."

Katsu hid his smile and nodded curtly.

"Arigato. Let everyone know to stop searching," he commanded. " Enjoy the rest of the night."

The youkai samurai bowed and retreated, sliding the shouji closed behind him. Katsu let out a breath of relief, calmed by the knowledge his family was safe and turned his mind to other matters.

Such as Ryouji-sama.

Tall and regal, with long white hair, amber colored eyes, and a crescent moon on his forehead; that was Ryouji. The guards had accompanied the young lord and his entourage just after the chibi had made their escape, and Ryouji had told him his tale.

He was an ambassador from the continent, he had said. The hanyou was Yuushi, his bodyguard, the houshi was Ikasu, his advisor. The two women were Onkei and Koui (another bodyguard and his healer), while the kitsune was Ritoru, an orphan they had found and cared for.

Katsu had studied the other youkai for moment and sent him to the best of the guest rooms. Ryouji was an enigma; he and Yuushi. They both seemed so familiar…

* * *

A/N Sorry it's so short. It's a school night, and I'm tired. This was really just a filler, anyway. Oh, and the names Sesshoumaru chose each have a meaning. Ryouji (Sesshoumaru himself) means "command of a prince." The rest will come later.

Thank you to Azmidiske, Sakrua999, Saeble, Mika, and StormySkys for reviewing!


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Brothers and a Friend

* * *

Morning dawned bright and clear, with weather gorgeous enough to rival even the phenomenal perfection of the day before. In the first, barely light hours of the morning, the older of two brothers stood tall in dew-wet grass and flowers, surveying a half-remembered landscape. Behind him, the younger watched from his perch on the rooftop. Neither spoke, half-afraid of ruining the tranquility. The silence, strangely enough was comfortable.

Around them, songbirds took up their melodies, blossoms opened to greet the sun in cheerful shades. The world came alive, readying its self for the sunlight hours. Even the castle behind them began to rustle with life, servants and soldiers alike preparing for the day. And still the brothers were silent. Finally, InuYasha stood, leaping from the roof to stand beside Sesshoumaru. Still, they watched the world awaken.

"A truce, huh?"

"That was the agreement, InuYasha."

"Fine." The word was spat, though not venomous. "But we need terms."

"That is acceptable." Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly. "What did you have in mind?"

"Kagome and the others are to be left alone. You can fight me, but you leave them unharmed." InuYasha paused. "Tetsusaiga is off-limits, too."

"How touching," Sesshoumaru drawled. "You're protecting your humans."

InuYasha's eyes narrowed, and he turned to face the youkai, "Damn right I am. You so much as scratch any of them and I swear, not even Myouga will be able to find anything left of you."

Sesshoumaru remained quiet a moment, considering. A moment later, Sesshoumaru returned his half-brother's look. "I'll agree to your terms. But you'll have to agree to mine, as well."

"Fine. What do you want?"

* * *

InuYasha woke up warm, cozy, and contented. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but today was just a little bit better. The pup let out a giant yawn and stretched as far as he could, accidentally hitting another body. The body groaned and took a lazy swipe at him.

InuYasha ignored it, and snuggled back into the warm spot he'd woken up in. His pillow wriggled, though, and he lost the comfy place; the replacement wasn't as nice. The pup grunted and pushed at the cushion to move back. All he got was a grunt in return. Above him, the body he'd hit moved, too, completely throwing off the warm/comfy balance. The cold air hit and sunk it. Nothing for it. Time to Get Up.

InuYasha sat up with a heavy sigh, then yawned and stretched out again. Missing the pup's body heat, the pillow sat up as well, yawning the whole way. Sesshoumaru moved off of Yuki and stretched languorously. The girl simply rolled over, having abandoned using InuYasha as a pillow (thereby being the reason he, and, consequently, Sesshoumaru had gotten up at all). The two brothers looked at her tiredly, and then shared a lazy glance. Both nodded, and moved.

"Itai!" The startled yelp was satisfying, but didn't quite cut through the fatigue. "What'd ya d'that for?"

The pups lounged back into the pillows and watched as the ice youkai climbed up from the floor. Sesshoumaru shrugged, "Wanted to."

Yuki shot him a weary glare, "Push me off the futon?"

"Odviously."

InuYasha yawned again. "Obviously," he automatically corrected. "Think breakfast is done yet?"

"Leamme 'lone," Sesshoumaru pouted. Yuki climbed back atop the futon and nestled against her friends.

"Dunno," she answered. "S'it light enough out yet?"

InuYasha scrutinized a nearby window, "Dun think so."

"Then go back ta sleep," Sesshoumaru commanded. "They'll come get us."

Yuki and InuYasha shared a look, then shrugged. The trio got comfy and dozed off again.

* * *

"Na…_nani_!"

"I will not repeat myself," Sesshoumaru informed him. InuYasha was too far gone with shock to get angry for the haughty look the youkai lord currently wore. "Now, do you agree?"

Sesshoumaru got his response, although it was merely an undignified nod of the head. It was good enough to seal the deal, and InuYasha didn't seem like he was capable of much more anyway.

* * *

_A/N_ Sorry about making you all wait so long. I really have no excuse for it, I should have done better. Gomen ne. bows Feel free to yell at me, ne?

Thank you to **Kimberly** (Thanks so much for your praise! I honestly don't think I'm that good), **pheonix-maker** (Thank you, and I apologize for the wait), **Brisk33 **(I love InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, too. I've even got giant plushies of them both!), **Dark Inu Fan** (I'm glad you like it. And I'm actually not all that sure, I'm hoping ages never really has to come up in the story), **rose19 **(okay! ), **StormySkys** (Thank you very much, I'm glad you like him), and **Saeble** (I know. I just kinda stop the chapter wherever it seems natural. Thanks for your support!) for reviewing.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

ID

* * *

"New names?" Sango repeated, sounding slightly surprised.

"That was a pretty good idea, actually," Miroku commented. "It's probably a good idea to remain incognito."

"But we've never met anyone here before," Kagome wondered. "We could've used our real names, right?"

"No," Sesshoumaru interjected. His voice was at it's usual monotone, but there was something underneath it that said 'you stupid ningen' for him. "We've been sent back in time."

The three ningen and kitsune stared. It was Miroku that broke the silence first, "So then, the two children we saw yesterday…"

"Were me 'n Sesshoumaru," InuYasha confirmed.

"Well, that explains a lot," Sango remarked off-handedly, blinking.

Kagome nodded, still slightly stunned, "Okay, so who are we now?"

The discussion that the group was having had started some time ago, after Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had returned. InuYasha had, for some odd reason, been in a nearly catatonic state of shock for sometime after they'd returned (how he'd managed to walk inside was anybody's guess), though he'd managed to recover (sort of. At least he was coherent) in the period that Sesshoumaru had used to inform the rest of their situation. Namely, they were supposed to be ambassadors from the continent and all had new identities.

Sesshoumaru pinned each of –tachi with a look and answered Kagome's question. Kagome got to go first, since, after all, she had asked. "Koui. Healer."

Then Miroku. "Ikasu. Advisor."

Sango. "Onkei. Bodyguard."

Shippou. "Ritoru. Charge."

InuYasha came last. "Yuushi. Bodyguard, second-in-command. This one is Ryouji."

The second appointent almost sent the poor hanyou back into shock (the name difn't help, to tell the truth). The others merely looked at the youkai, surprised. He… hadn't given them horrible jobs. In fact, they were pretty good. InuYasha barely even qualified as a 'servant.'

"I like my name," Kagome murmured absently. That broke the spell, and the surprise wore off (Even InuYasha had managed a recovery).

"Alright, then," Sango confirmed.

"What will our duties entail, Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked. "We need to be accurate to fool them."

"The monk and InuYasha will stay with me unless told otherwise. The taijiya only needs to be prepared, same with the girl. The kitsune may stay with them or join the other children," Sesshoumaru answered. "Now get ready, breakfast is in an hour."

"Wait a sec," Kagome said, seemingly coming to a realization. " I can understand you and InuYasha needing new names, but what about the rest of us? We don't exist in this time."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. Miroku looked at Kagome as well, though is was a curious glace and not a murderous one. Then it dawned on him.

"You… don't know our names, do you, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru sent an even worse glare in the monk's direction, then stalked off without answering. The five still in the room shared an amused glance.

* * *

A/N – Well, yes, it's incredibly short, but it's something, at least, right? And not even a hour after the last update. I'll try to be better in the future, I promise. Right now, though, it's past 1:00am and I'm beat. I can barely think straight, y'know?

Here's the group's new names, BTW.

Koui (Kagome) – **dignity, eminent, high ranking or kindness, favor (it can also mean school doctor, but while that's fitting, it's not as impressive)**

Ikasu (Miroku) – **smart, cool, sharp, stylish **

Onkei (Sango) – **grace, favor, blessing, benefit **

Ritoru (Shippou) – **little**

Yuushi (InuYasha) – **brave warrior, hero, brave man, gallant figure**

Ryouji (Sesshoumaru) – **command of a prince**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Oh, What a Beautiful Morning…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshoumaru entered the dining hall early the next morning at Katsu's invitation. It was a fairly spacious area, and beautifully decorated, but not formal. It seemed as though it was supposed to be for the castle family; not official events. Which made the fact that there were quite a few lords and ladies sitting at the low table a bit of a surprise. Katsu addressed the issue as Sesshoumaru took the empty seat the taishou directed him to.

"Gomen nasai, Ryouji-san. I do not mean to insult you with these humble surroundings; however, there was a… mishap in the banquet hall last night." A few of the ladies around the table shuddered slightly, Sesshoumaru noticed, as Katsu continued. "It should be repaired by the afternoon meal, should you wish to join us there."

"Arigato gozimasu, KatsuYasha-taishou," Sesshoumaru responded. "And you do not insult; I enjoy this room very much."

"Do you?" Katsu smiled, pleased. "I'll admit, I prefer this room, as well. Now, shall I introduced you?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shippou didn't really know what to do. Frankly, neither did Kagome. It was an odd position, they were in, and it seemed it would take a little getting used to. Luckily, one of the three across from them broke the ice.

"Hey! You're from the valley yesterday, aren't cha?"

Shippou blinked, startled. "Ah… yeah. I'm Sh- Ritoru. Nice to meet ya."

InuYasha grinned, "Hi! 'M InuYasha, 'n this is 'Nii-chan an' Yuki."

"Baka, don't indraduce me as 'Nii-chan," Sesshoumaru huffed, smacking his little brother on the head. "He can't call me that."

"Itai!" InuYasha pouted up at the older boy. "Don' call me that, either!"

"Why not? That's exactly what you are!"

"No, 'm not! You are! It's in_tro_duce, not in_dra_duce!"

Sessoumaru scowled, and smacked InuYasha again. "It's close enough!"

Kagome watched the two, attempting to hide her smile. So this is how the brothers had acted before they were enemies? They were so cute! Kagome shifted her attention to the third youkai - Yuki, was it? – as the girl rolled her eyes at the two arguing brothers and stepped around them.

"Nice ta meet ya, too, Ritoru-san. I'm Yuki. The big dummy's name is Sesshoumaru, but you 'kin call 'im Sesshou-kun, like I do." Yuki grinned at the kitsune, showing off her tiny fangs. "You headed to breakfast?"

Shippou grinned back, "Yup. Can I go with you?"

"'Course." Yuki looked at Kagome, "You 'kin go eat, we'll take care of 'im."

Kagome gave the girl an indulgent smile. "Arigato, Yuki-chan. I was I afraid I'd get lost."

"So you ARE new!" InuYasha piped. "I didn' think I'd ever seen ya b'fore…"

"We're from the continent," Shippou boasted. "Jus' got here yesterday."

"Wow…" Sesshoumaru breathed. "What's it like there?"

Kagome smiled down at the chibi as they chattered, then bent and put a hand on Shippou's head. "Ne, Ritoru-chan, I'm going to head back now, okay? S-Onkei is going to see about training with the soldiers, so she should be with them if you need her."

Shippou nodded. "Okay. What about everyone else?"

"I'll either be in our rooms or by the apothecaries, and both I-Yuushi and Ikari will probably be with Ryouji-sama all day. Will you be alright with Yuki-chan and the others today?"

"Un!" Shippou nodded, grinning. "Arigato, Koui-san."

"Don' worry, Koui-san, we'll be able to find someone if we need ta," InuYasha reassured her. "We know this place really well."

"Oh? Well, then, I _won't_ worry," Kagome gave InuYasha a kind smile and pat him on the head. "Arigato gozaimasu, InuYasha-chan."

InuYasha smiled back for a moment before Sesshoumaru pulled on his hand, as well as Shippou's.

"C'mon! Let's eat already!"

"Yeah!" Yuki cheered, grabbing Shippou's other hand as he passed by.

"Food!" InuYasha added happily.

Shippou laughed before tossing one last farewell to Kagome, "Bye, Koui!"

Kagome's heart had never felt lighter, and she hummed all the way back to their rooms. It seemed as though this was going to be another perfect day.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N – Sorry it's been so long. I kinda got out of InuYasha for a while, exploring other anime and the like, and I've always been out of it when it comes to my writing. In other words, I'm really really horrible at it, and thus don't write quite as often as most other people. Besides which, I'm a procrastinator. I will try to get better about this, I _will_.


End file.
